Droga de Oro
Droga de Oro es una canción lanzada por Akuno-P el 25 de Febrero de 2015 en el álbum Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos. La canción relata la vida del Príncipe Carlos Marlon y su trágico romance con Banica Conchita. Argumento La canción empieza con Carlos Marlon relatando que desde pequeño siempre estuvo enfermo y que las personas no se preocupaban por él y, a su vez, decidió alejarse de la sociedad. Cierto día, se entera que se casaría con la hija de un lord extranjero y, aunque al principio se sintió como una mera herramienta de su familia, aceptaría casarse con la chica, quien se parecía mucho a él. Durante la cena de celebración, él observó como ella empezó a comer como cerdo y se asustó de ella. Tiempo después de haber roto el compromiso con ella, se enteró que todos ahora la llamaban la "Devoradora del Mal" y decidió cambiar su rostro para ser contratado por su ex-novia como su cocinero. Durante su tiempo como el cocinero de su ex-novia, Carlos tuvo que cocinar comidas horribles y espantosas, hasta que un día le preguntó a su amo si podía tomar unas vacaciones para tratar de escapar de ese lugar. Al saber que ella lo castigaría, el cocinero decidió agregarle su anterior droga, que lo ayudaba a curarse cuando era niño, a la sopa que había preparado; poco después, él la invita a tomar sopa juntos. Cuando ambos caen ante los efectos de la droga, el cocinero pudo escuchar a su ama preguntarle "¿Permanecerás conmigo? ¿O escaparás?". Al escuchar esto, él decidió que se convertiría en su comida y, que al entrar en su estómago, ser uno con ella. Letra Japones= もしも 逃げなかったならば 病弱な身体　子供の頃から生死をさまよっては 家に伝わる秘薬を飲み続けてた日常 必要な事もろくに出来ない　ただの役立たずだと 家族に疎まれ次第に歪んでた心 希望なんてどこにもなかった ただ生き続けるだけの日々 15歳の時　唐突に組まれた縁談の話 相手は他国の落ちぶれた貴族の娘 お互いの意思などまるで無視の　ただ家柄のために 自分が道具だと改めて理解をした 豚のように太った少女 それが彼女との出会いだった 彼女もやはり一人ぼっちで少女時代を過ごしたそうだ 母は亡くなり父は心を病んで家は没落した 「いつか世界中を旅したい」 それが彼女の夢だという 二人で行くのも悪くないなと思った 客人を招いて開かられた婚約の為のパーテイ そこで彼女の心の闇を知ることになった 出された料理を乞食のように貪り食らう彼女 「残したら怒られる」呟いていた言葉 亡き母から受けてた虐待 婚約は破談になった 時が経った時耳に届いた彼女に関する噂 「ゲテモノを食らう悪食娘になった」と 顔を変えてコックを装い彼女に雇われた そこにいたのは見違えるほど美しくなった女 禁じられた悪魔との契約 彼女はもう人でなくなっていた 異常な料理作り続ける日々　思わず口をついて出た言葉 「そろそろお暇をもらえませんか？」失望する彼女 わかっている自分はいつだって逃げてばかりの負け犬だと またこうして彼女から逃げようとしてる あのパーテイの日に君を受け入れることができたら 君を救う事も出来たかもしれない 未だに手放せぬ薬　金の粉末入りの小瓶 決意と共に握りしめた 子供の頃から飲み続けてきた秘伝の薬 扱いを間違えば毒にもなる薬 「たまには共に食事をしましょう」そう彼女を誘い 二人分のスープ　どちらにも毒を入れた 二人で逝くのも悪くないだろ？ さあ　これが僕らの最後の晩餐だ ―そして今の僕は　食卓に並べられた料理の一つ 彼女に毒は効かなかった 死んだのは僕だけ 意識を失う直前　彼女はポツリとこう言ったんだ 「あなたはまた逃げたのよ　私を置いて」 君のための料理になって僕は君の胃の中へと そして僕は君の血となり肉となる もう僕が君から逃げることはないだろう 永遠に君と共に |-| romaji= Moshimo nigenakattanaraba Byoujaku na karada kodomo no koro kara seishi wo samayotte wa Ie ni tsutawaru hiyaku wo nomi tsudzuketeta nichijou Hitsuyou na koto mo roku ni dekinai tada no yakutatazu da to Kazoku ni utomare jidai ni yugandeta kokoro Kibou nante doko ni mo nakatta Tada ikitsudzukeru dake no hibi Juugo sai no toki toutotsu ni kumareta endan no hanashi Aite wa takoku no ochibureta kizoku no musume Otagai no ishi nado marude mushi no tada iegara no tame ni Jibun ga dougu da to aratamete rikai wo shita Buta no you ni futotta shoujo Sore ga kanojo to no deai datta Kanojo mo yahari hitori bocchi de shoujo jidai wo sugoshita sou da Haha wa nakunari chichi wa kokoro wo yande ie wa butsurakushita 「Itsuka sekaijuu wo tabishitai」 Sore ga kanojo no yume da to iu Futari de iku no mo warukunai na to omotta Kyakujin wo maneite hirakarareta konyaku no tame no party Soko de kanojo no kokoro no yami wo shiru koto ni natta Desareta ryouri wo kojiki no you ni musaborikurau kanojo 「Nokoshitara okorareru」 tsubuyaiteita kotoba Nakihaha kara uketeta gyakutai Konyaku wa hadan ni natta Toki ga tatta toki mimi ni todoita kanojo ni kansuru uwasa 「Getemono wo kurau akujiki musume ni natta」 to Kao wo kaete cook wo yosoi kanojo ni yatowareta Soko ni ita no wa michigaeru hodo utsushikunatta onna Kinjirareta akuma to no keiyaku Kanojo wa mou hito de nakunatteita Ijou na ryouritsukuri tsudzukeru hibi omowazu kuchi wo tsuite deta kobota 「Sorosoro ohima wo moraemasen ka?」 Shitsubousuru kanojo Wakatteiru jibun wa itsudatte nigete bakari no makeinu da to Mata koushite kanojo kara nigeyou toshiteru Ano party no hi ni kimi wo ukeireru koto ga dekitara Kimi wo sukuu koto mo dekita kamoshirenai Mada ni tebanasenu kusuri kin no funmatsu hairi no kobin Ketsui to tomo ni nigirishimeta Kodomo no koso kara nomi tsudzukete kita hiden no kusuri Atsukai wo machigaeba doku ni mo naru kusuri 「Tama ni wa tomo ni shokuji wo shimashou」 sou kanojo wo sasoi Futaribun no soup dochira ni mo doku wo ireta Futari de iku no mo warukunai daro? Saa kore ga bokura no saigo no bansan da —Soshite ima no boku wa shokutaku ni naraberareta ryouri no hitotsu Kanojo ni doku wa kikanakatta Shinda no wa boku dake Ishiki wo ushinau chokuzen kanojo wa potsuri to kou itta n da 「Anata wa mata nigeta no yo watashi wo oite」 Kimi no tame no ryouri ni natte boku wa kimi no i no naka he to Soshite boku wa kimi no chi to nari niku to naru Mou boku ga kimi kara nigeru koto wa nai darou Towa ni kimi to tomo ni |-| Español= Si no hubiera escapado Cuando niño, yo solía ser muy enfermizo que solo vagaba entre la vida y la muerte Los demás tenían sus propios intereses, y nunca me prestaron atención Y poco a poco, eso hizo que la idea de apartarme de mi familia y de la sociedadse quedara impregnada en mi corazón Y la esperanza desapareció dejándome vivir día tras día, sin un motivo Cuando cumplí 15 años se me informó sobre mi matrimonio con la hija de un noble extranjero Ellos lo arreglaron todo, ignorando lo que nosotros pudiéramos pensar Fue por eso que me di cuenta que yo solo era una simple herramienta El día en que conocí a aquella chica ella era tan gorda como un cerdo Posiblemente, ella tuvo una niñez dura y solitaria su madre había muerto, su padre estaba enfermo del corazón Fue todo aquello lo que provoco su actual estado "Algún día viajaré a todo el mundo" ella decía Pensé que aquel viaje, no sería malo para los dos Se realizó una fiesta para festejar el compromiso, las puertas se abrieron a los invitados, fue entonces que ella dio a conocer su oscuro ser Ella comenzó a devorarlo todo de manera salvaje Mientras decía las palabras "Si no lo como todo, me castigaran" Y entonces se supo de como su madre la maltrataba y nuestro compromiso fue cancelado Tiempo después lo rumores empezaron a expanderce Ella ahora se había convertido en "La devoradora repulsiva" Cambie la forma de mi rostro y después ella me contrato como cocinero Ella también había cambiado, se había vuelto tan hermosa que no pude reconocerla Hizo un contrato con el demonio y no era la misma persona que alguna vez fue Empece a preparar constantemente comidas extrañas, tanto que empezó a volverse algo normal "¿Me permitiría tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones?" Ella parecía decepcionada Todo este tiempo he sido un tonto No debí haber intentado escapar de aquí ¿Aceptaras la comida que he de servirte hoy? Creo que he encontrado la forma de salvarte Determinado abro el frasco que contiene la medicina de oro, aun si esta es la que nos separará La medicina secreta que he bebido desde niño Si es manejada erróneamente se convierte en un toxico veneno "Esta vez, podríamos comer juntos" la invité Y así, las sopas de ambos envenené Esta cena sera buena para los dos ¿verdad? Ven y comparte conmigo nuestra última cena... En todo este tiempo yo he colocado muchos platos en la mesa El veneno que estaba en uno de ellos no hizo efecto en ella, pero en mi si Poco antes de perder la conciencia ella me dijo: "¿Tu también huirás o permanecerás conmigo?" Seré cocinado, me convertiré en tu comida, y entrare en tu estomago Seré parte de ti, de tu cuerpo y de tu alma, y no volveré a escapar Y así permaneceré contigo por siempre Canciones Relacionadas Devoradora del Mal Conchita Esta canción sucede paralelamente a Droga de Oro. Muestra cómo Banica Conchita caía aún más en su Pecado y cómo su cocinero, Joseph, terminó siendo devorado por su amo. Álbumes SPCcover.png|Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos|link=Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos (álbum) Apariciones Personajes= |-| Localizaciones= |-| Grupos= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *El nombre de la canción se refiere a la "droga" que contenía el poder de Grim El Final, usada por Carlos Marlon para curar su enfermedad. *El nombre original de la canción, "Drug of Gold", está escrita en inglés, siendo su abreviatura "DOG", la palabra inglesa para "perro". *Durante la liberación del álbum Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos, Akuno-P comentó que la canción trataría sobre un perro. También dijo que sentía que tenía un patrón inusual por su música debido a que sería una adaptación reversa de la historia de una novela a una canción. Además, mothy comentó que la canción sería desde la perspectiva de un personaje que fue comido. en:Drug of Gold Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Devoradora del Mal Conchita Categoría:Canon